


CP Shuffle

by Skylar0Grace



Series: Music Shuffle [2]
Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles for ten songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CP Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Smell the colour 9 - Chris Rice  
> She Called Up - Crowded House  
> Wait For Me - Theory of a Deadman  
> A Groovy Kind Of Love - Phil Collins  
> Stand My Ground - Within Temptation  
> Happy - Saving Jane  
> You Make Me Happy - Will Hoge  
> The Living Years - Mike + The Mechanics  
> My Heart - The Perishers  
> Jump - Van Halen
> 
> A couple of the songs were SO hard to do and I did stick to the time limits, although I did go over this again and fix any spelling errors. There were a lot! Turns out I can't type fast _and_ accurately - it's one or the other! :P Written as separate fics but if you want to read them all in one, go for it! :P

* * *

**Smell the colour 9 - Chris Rice**

Linka sat looking at the sky and the stars dotted around, her mind wandering as she thought where Wheeler was. He'd disappeared almost a week ago and she was sure Dr Blight had something to do with it although there was no proof. It was impossible to call Captain Planet to help without him and even Ma-Ti was having trouble locating him.

"What are you doing out here?" Gi asked.

Linka just smiled sadly and Gi wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay, we'll find him. Besides, you know Wheeler - he's probably causing so much trouble in captivity that they let him go just to get rid of him."

Linka gave a small sad laugh as a tear slipped down her tear-streaked face. Wherever Wheeler was, she hoped that they would be able to find him. Soon. The place just wasn't the same without him. The planet wasn't the same without him.

There was a rustle from behind them and Ma-Ti pushed past the brush.

"We've got something!"

* * *

**She Called Up - Crowded House**

Wheeler spun around as the phone rang. Kwame pushed the intercom and Linka's voice filtered into the room.

_"They are all poisoned! We are gonna stay here and try and see if we can help."_

He felt his chest almost burst with sadness. "Linka- "

"Do you need anything from us?" Kwame asked.

_"Uh, no, maybe in a couple of days but nothing at the moment. Just keep tracking Sly Sludge and make sure he pays!"_

Although he knew she couldn't see it, Wheeler nodded with a grim determination. Sludge was gonna pay!

* * *

**Wait For Me - Theory of a Deadman**

Wheeler turned over onto his side and gave a short sigh. Ma-Ti and Gi were already fast asleep and even though it was a large tent, it felt inceredibly small to him. He turned back over onto his back and thought about what Kwame and Linka were doing. They'd gone to stop Blight and Mal the day before while the rest of them tried to stop the polluted air cylinders from destroying any more habitats.

They had thought they would have heard from them already but they hadn't and it made him nervous. Linka would know that they would come for them. If they were in some sort of trouble, Ma-Ti probably would have known by then but he was still nervous that they might not have been able to call for help.

He thought about her smile and her playful shoves as he teased her. He missed her. And somewhere out there, he supposed, she was missing him too. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

**A Groovy Kind Of Love - Phil Collins**

Wheeler spun her around and Linka laughed as her head fell back and wind rushed past her. He put her down on the ground and neither of them noticed the eye rolls from the others as they moved away from the two of them.

In a spur of the moment decision, Wheeler leaned forward and captured her lips with his and was delighted when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. 

A lot had happened since they had been recruited as Planeteers but meeting Linka was by far the best thing that had happened in his life. He'd changed so much - or grown up rather and he loved that he could have someone so special in his life. 

Linka pulled back from him and pushed him playfully. "What was that, Yankee?"

Wheeler just smiled.

* * *

**Stand My Ground - Within Temptation**

Sludge moved in front of her and Gi stood tall. With a flick of his wrist, a lackey pour out some of the toxic waste from the barrel and she jumped onto a nearby platform. She concentrated as she pushed her hand forward.

"Water!"

A stream of water rose from the lake nearby and crashed into the toxic waste, sending it backward toward the bad guys. They were sent running and she ran toward a large rock face, leaping up onto it and getting closer to the waater. Water shot up again once again and went crashing into Sludge but he'd prepared for it and was gripping tightly to the railing.

She didn't see the waste dripping behind her and it wasn't until she saw him smile triumphantly that she turned to look around her. A small crack formed above her and before she had time to utter a single syllable, the waste broke through the contained area and poured down onto her. She spluttered as it burnt her skin and she closed her eyes against it. She tried to call up water again to wash herself clean but it wasn't any use as she saw her ring completely covered in the yellow liquid.

She'd begun blacking out and it was in the last moment before she closed her eyes that she saw the Planeteers round the corner. 

She smiled.

* * *

**Happy - Saving Jane**

Linka slammed the bottle into the recycling and stormed off, ignoring the playful laughter from the blonde practically attached to Wheeler's hip. She pushed her way down to the rocks and and stood still, looking over the sparkling water as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Are you okay, babe?"

She practically grit her teeth at just the sound of his voice and she vehemently spat out that she was fine, hoping that he'd leave her alone to seethe in fury.

He stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and at any other time she would have leaned into it and relished in the comfort he was providing but now she could only feel the anger bubbling up and she spun around quickly.

"I am fine! I am glad that you could find someone to make you _so_ happy!"

"Linka- "

"Niet! I do not need anything from you!"

He recoiled as if hit and she raced past him, tears streaking down her face as she tried to put some much needed distance between them.

* * *

**You Make Me Happy - Will Hoge**

Plunder turned toward the blonde leaning up against the computer console and grinned inwardly. She was brilliant, evil, gorgeous, evil and, above all, evil. She was everything he wanted in a woman. He was captivated as she yelled at Mal and could only relish the times she had turned that fury on him. Working with her to destroy the planet was one of his greatest plans and he secretly hoped each time that it would fail - if only so that he could work with her again.

* * *

**The Living Years - Mike + The Mechanics**

Captain Planet shot into the sky and looked down with sadness as he saw the Planeteers fighting amongst themselves. They were trying to figure out a plan of attack but whilst they were arguing, Plunder raced away and Captain Planet tried to decide what to do. He quickly sped toward Plunder and tied him up in his own device, effectively trapping him until he could be arrested.

When he looked back, they were still fighting. _Gaia would be so sad to see it._ Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, which she probably had, he heard her voice in his head.

"captain Planet, something is not right. There is a strain on us."

He waited for her to see the struggles between the Planeteers and could almost feel her pain from where she was. A tear slipped down his face as Wheeler shoved Kwame and Ma-Ti tried to jump between them, which only resulted in him falling on his behind in the dirt.

Gi and Linka yelled at each other over the boys' fighting and Captain Planet silently asked Gaia what she wanted him to do. There was a stillness in the air and a large storm began gathering on the egde of the horizon. Captain Planet flew down to the Planeteers.

"The earth can be destroyed by more than just toxic waste and litter." he said sadly.

The Planeteers looked at each other sadly.

* * *

**My Heart - The Perishers**

"Don't be so sure, Wheeler!" Linka said, as she spun around and walked away.

He grinned and watched as she walked away from him. She had no idea what she really did to him. Between them, it was always just casual flirting but for him, he had long ago realised that it was more than playful flirting. She had him - hook, line and sinker.

Every time she smiled or punched him or came back with a witty remark, he was just as smitten as the first time he met her. She had surprised him more than once, made him laugh when he was sad and beaten him at his own game. None of that made him want her any less and he doubted anything could.

She winked over her shoulder and waved for him to follow the rest of them and, without a second thought, he ran afer her. Always would.

* * *

**Jump - Van Halen**

Gaia felt the earth move around her and could feel its pain. She tried to reach out, to heal whatever was wrong, but as soon as she made contact, she felt the size of the problem. In her weakened state, she wasn't going to be a whole lot of help, not the kind of helpo the earth needed but maybe there was something she could do.

It was somewhat unprecedented and hadn't been needed in such a long time but the longer she waited, the worse things would get and the more she would suffer, eventually dying. She stretched out her hand, the light flowing around her as five unique colours spun around and around each other, separating and coming together as if dancing.

In one swift movement, each colour imprinted itself into a ring and the five rings moved above her. They would kow who to go to - the five people in the world with the right qualities to wield the power they offered and heal the broken world.

With a last glance, she bid them good flight before sending them into the sky and away into the distance.


End file.
